


No Hope In Sight

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Beta Carl, Beta Dwight, Beta Negan's Wives, Beta Simon, Biting, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Bonding, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Depression, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Heat, Forced Prostitution, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, Hurt Daryl, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Dean, Omega Sherlock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, forced blowjob, talks of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple vacation in the States, and Sherlock was looking forward to spending some time with his caring and protective Alpha John. Simple. Unfortunately, nothing is ever simple in Sherlock's life. As they were preparing to leave the zombie virus spread and they became trapped in the States, waiting for Mycroft to send help. Help never comes and that are forced to move, and learn how to survive. That is until one day walking along a deserted road when they are attacked by a group of people who steal Sherlock and leave John for dead. Sherlock learns that the leader, Negan, is an Alpha that controls his people through fear and has two other Omega as his. Daryl Dixon and Dean Winchester. All three must learn to work together if they want to escape Negan and get back to their original Alpha's and friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A new Omegaverse story! Hope everyone enjoys. Hopefully after this one, I can start concentrating on my other stories some more. When a new story pops into my head, it won't let me concentrate on my other ones until I type it out. So I hope everyone enjoys, head the tags. I used as many as I could so people could get the general idea of what is going to be in the story without giving too much away. If you don't like anything that is in a tag or are triggered, then please don't read this story. There will also be flashbacks between them all, and how they all came to be there. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys!

He didn't move, didn’t want to make a sound as he felt the van bouncing over a bump in the road, groaning as the restraints dug deeper into his wrist. He couldn’t believe everything he had just watched before the bag was forced over his head. The air smelled of his scared scent, and he was partially glad that the van was full of Betas. His Alpha was lying in the road, bleeding, needing help, and these people simply plucked him and were driving him away. The gag was tasting sour in his mouth, but he didn’t move. He just listened as the Beta’s talked over what he assumed was a long distance radio.

            “Negan, we found something you might want to look at.” One of the male Beta’s spoke through. He listened as it crackled and his heart was pumping in his chest.

            “What is it?” The voice, probably Negan, responded back. “Oh yeah, slow down pet.”

            The radio crackled again. “We found another Omega Negan, sir.”

            “Another one, oh god you have an amazing mouth!” Negan yelled through the radio. “What does he look like? Bond bite?”

            “Blue eyes, short black curly hair, tall, young from the looks, and no bite.” The male responded back. “We actually liberated him from an Alpha that was with him.”

            “Good job.” Negan replied back. “Need a new breeding bitch. Oh don’t give that look sweetheart.”

            The restrained Omega groaned out. He did not like hearing what the one called Negan was saying through the long distance radio, and whimpered out behind the gag when he heard breeding bitch. This wasn’t supposed to be happening to him. He and his Alpha had come to the States on a holiday, wanting to get away for a few weeks, especially after Euros. John of course was still in his mind, courting Sherlock, and never tried to form a bond bite with him. Then the world went to hell and the zombie apocalypse began. Mycroft was supposed to send a helicopter to get him and John out of the states, but the chopper never came and they couldn’t wait anymore. They moved from where Mycroft was supposed to pick them up, and they had managed to last a long time on their own. That was until this caravan of strangers were driving by and decided to stop and talk to them. Sherlock knew they were trouble, but John had argued that they needed some supplies. The whole event happened so quickly and before Sherlock could fight, he was being restrained and thrown into the truck, just watching as the group of Beta’s finished beating John and leaving him a bloody mess on the ground for those living dead zombies to come and feast on. Then his world was thrown into darkness, listening as one of the Beta’s communicated with the one called Negan over the radio.

            “Once I give him…ahh shit sweetheart you going to make me come soon…a complete look over, I’ll decide what to do with him.” Negan breathed through the radio.

            “Sorry sir,” The Beta spoke back through the radio. “Are you getting a blowjob right now?”

            “Yeah, from the sorry one that can’t breed anymore, or he finds a way to prevent pregnancy. Hey you little shit, no fucking teeth.” Negan spoke through the radio.

            Sherlock felt his face flushing under the bag over his head. He couldn’t believe how openly this man spoke about an Omega sucking him off. Sherlock could deduce that Negan was an Alpha and that some poor Omega was being forced to pleasure him. Sherlock shook slightly, afraid that that was going to happen to him. _John please still be alive and find me._ Sherlock thought. He kept skimming his finger’s over the cuffs around his wrists, trying to see if he could slip them, but found that they were too tight and that without being able to reach his lock pick, he was not getting them off. Sherlock knew had to stay strong, that John would find him because John was a strong Alpha.

            “You think Negan is going to keep this Omega Dwight or do you think he’ll whore him out?” Another Beta asked.

            “He’ll decide on what to do with the Omega once he gets a good look at him.” Dwight spoke. He was the same one that was talking over the radio. “The way he said breeding machine, he’s probably going to keep him.”

            “He’s got two, plus his wives, can’t he let another Alpha or even a Beta have this one?” The first Beta asked.

            “Simon, Negan will take whatever he wants, and he needs one that can actually carry a pup. His two seem to be unwillingly to get pregnant or find ways to abort the pup. Besides he’s kind enough to let you stick your dick in one of his Omega’s already.” Dwight hissed out.

            “Yeah,” Simon thoughtfully spoke.

            Sherlock tuned them out as he escaped to his mind palace. He needed to shut the world off, needed to figure everything out. _He walks into a hall and there sits Mycroft in his chair, staring smugly at him. Sherlock lets out a low growl towards his brother._

_“What brother mine? Why are you so angry?” Mycroft asked._

_“You said you were sending a chopper to get John and I out of this mess.” Sherlock hissed out he stepped closer to his brother. “You left us in the states, abandoning us!” He watched as Mycroft smiled._

_“You Sherlock, have you ever considered the possibility that the epidemic in the states wasn’t contained there?” Mycroft asked as he raised an eyebrow. “That maybe it is also going on here. Since I am responsible for the British Government that I have to try and protect all those who are here?”_

_“I am your brother!” Sherlock yelled. He felt anger boiling in him. “Do you have any idea what John and I have been going through? How long we waited for you to come through on your promise to get us out?” He began to pace back and forth. “Now because you failed to get John and I out, I am sitting in a van being transported somewhere where it sounds like the Alpha wants to use me as a breeding machine!”_

_Mycroft’s face dropped, the ruler of the British government let a frown fall across his face. “Brother mine, has the other possibility crossed your mind at all?”_

_Sherlock had chased the thought away, not wanting to consider it. “No. You cannot be dead.”_

_“That is one possibility brother mine, but what about the other possibility?” Mycroft slowly asked. In a blink of an eye, skin started to fall off Mycroft’s face, and he started to make strange gurgling noises and slowly started to make his way towards Sherlock._

_“No, you can’t be like those creatures.” Sherlock whispered out. He slowly began walking away from the dead thing that was his brother and ran out the door again. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran down the hallway. He didn’t understand how a virus like this could have spread so far. He felt sadness pull at his heart as ran down the hallways of his mind palace, but stopped. Hands on his body forced him out of the palace._ Sherlock shook his head as the bag was removed and he was forced inside. He dug his heels in, trying to fight the Beta’s off as they were pushing him inside. Suddenly everyone stopped and dropped to their knees, bring Sherlock down with them. He made himself look up and saw a man standing in front of him with a barbed wired bat and smiling. _Alpha, leader, psychopath, bipolar, has two other Omegas, uses the bat to kill not only humans but those zombies as well._

            “Well shit, he is a pretty little Omega isn’t he.” Negan spoke. He placed Lucille under Sherlock’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Some gorgeous blue eyes. Like the color of one of my other Omega’s eyes. You’ll be meeting them soon enough. Going to produce some pretty pups out of you.” Negan turned towards Dwight. “You know the drill, strip him, let the doc check him out and then throw him into a cell for the night. I’ll give him a better once over in the morning.” Negan turned heel and walked away.

            _Also talks like an arrogant child._ Sherlock quickly thought. He yelped when he felt hands grabbing him and forcing him up. When they started to pull him forward again, he began to dig his heels in once again. _Not going in there so easily! You people hurt John!_ Sherlock’s mind screamed. He would be damned if he made it easy for them. Sherlock felt a sharp hit to the back of his knee and his body being dragged forward. All his energy was gone as he was dragged into the compound area.

            “You will learn you’re place soon enough.” Dwight spoke to Sherlock.

            Sherlock was really wishing the gag was out so he could give these people a piece of his mind. He swore to himself that he would escape and find John, he had to. John was his Alpha, even if he didn’t have a bond bite, he was still John’s body and soul. It took so long for them to finally find the happiness they had and Sherlock would not let some Alpha ruin it. A low growl escaped Sherlock’s lips behind the gag, and it earned him a quick slap across the face.

            “You have some attitude Omega.” Dwight hissed out as he continued to help Simon drag Sherlock along. “You’re just like the second one that Negan has. Oh I hope you are more like the second one. He lets us use that one, for points of course.” Both Dwight and Simon laughed at this.

            Sherlock tried to dig his heels in more to stop them, but it made his legs hurt worse once they locked and he was thrown into a doctor’s room. Sherlock tried to stand but hands were quickly on him, tearing the clothing he was wearing off until he was completely naked, being forced forward and forced to sit on the table. Sherlock quickly took note of all the items in the room and was deciding what he would need to help with his escape.

            “Who is this?” The Beta doctor asked as he entered the room.

            “Dr. Carson,” Dwight quickly spoke. “We found this Omega on the road, and Negan wants you to look him over, fertility tests, and anything else you can think of.”

            “So Negan is planning on bonding to a third Omega then?” Dr. Carson asked. He stepped closer to Sherlock. Once he looked over the Omega, he let Dwight and Simon drag Sherlock to the table. He followed behind and ran his hands over the straps of the gag. “Can you remove the gag? I have questions that must be asked and can’t do so with him gagged.”

            Dwight knocked the doctor's hands away and slowly reached up to start removing the gag. “Seems that way.” He removed the gag fully from Sherlock’s mouth. “Be good or else.”

            Sherlock stretched his mouth out, flexing his muscles, enjoying that the rubber bit was no longer in his mouth. He just turned his head to stare at the Beta next to him, but kept himself from doing something stupid. If he was going to make his escape, he didn’t need to be injured. Sherlock turned his head back to the doctor. He watched as the doctor opened up a blank patient file and clicked a pen. Sherlock knew what was coming.

            “What’s your name Omega?” Dr. Carson asked. He tapped his pen on the name space just so Sherlock could see what he meant.

            Sherlock smiled. “Sherlock. I’m 25 years old. Omega of course. Been knotted by one Alpha only, no bond bite. My last heat was over a month ago and I’m probably due to go into one probably within the next week. I’ve been taken contraceptives to avoid pregnancy. Thinks your boss speaks like an incoherent three-year-old.”

              “Shut your trap Omega.” Dwight hissed out.

            “Now Dwight, let the Sherlock speak, I find it amusing.” A new voice spoke. Everyone in the room turned towards the door and dropped to their knees as the Alpha entered the room. Sherlock simply let a low growl escape his lips as he tugged at the cuffs. “Oh you are a defiant little shit aren’t you.” He placed Lucille under Sherlock’s chin once again and forced him to keep his head up.

            Sherlock could feel the barb’s digging into his chin and was careful on swallowing. He didn’t want to open his mouth any more than he had too. “You have all the power here, but I will never submit.” Sherlock glanced over Negan and got all the details he needed. “You were a school teacher of some kind, mainly sports I would guess. More to the point ping pong. You were married at one point and had an affair before the virus went viral. You use fear to control and manipulate the people you rule. The bat probably has a sentimental name, probably your wife’s name. Did I miss anything?”

            Negan laughed and pulled Lucille from under Sherlock’s chin. “Shit. The Omega is a smart little fucking bastard isn’t he. And an accent as well, aren’t I just one lucky son of bitch.” He turned to Dwight and Dr. Carson who both started to laugh slowly. Negan smiled as he studied the defiance in the Omega. “You know what. The tests can wait, I want a piece of his fine ass tonight, and then he can be thrown in with the other two worthless Omega’s.”

            “Sir, don’t you want me to run a fertility test or something?” Dr. Carson spoke. He stepped back as Negan approached the table.

            “He says he’s taken contraceptives, isn’t that right Sherlock?” Negan mockingly asked. He ran his thumb over Sherlock’s lips, loving how they felt.

            “Yes.” Sherlock hissed out. He tried to pull his head back, stopping as he felt Negan entangle his finger’s in his hair and pull his head forward. “I have an Alpha you bastard.”

            Negan laughed out. “Mouthy little shit as well.” Negan ran his left hand over the nape of Sherlock’s neck, feeling where there should be a bond bite. “Lying little shit as well. No bite Sherly. Means your available for any Alpha that wants to bite you. I need strong Omega’s to breed anyway, you know get strong blood lines going.” He leaned in and began to take in Sherlock’s scent. “You are simply mouthwatering.” He used the hand entangled in Sherlock’s hair to pull the young Omega off the table. “I’ll bring him round sometime tomorrow Dr. Carson.” He led Sherlock out of the room.

            Sherlock tried to stop, but his bare feet scraped the hard floor was too much. He forced himself to walk, blushing at everyone they past. Sherlock could read that they were all afraid of Negan and he knew that was a dangerous trait to have in an Alpha. “Let me go.” Sherlock hissed out through clenched teeth. He was relieved when they stopped in front of some double doors, but was not prepared when he was tossed inside, landing with a grunt on his knees. “What, you going to rape me you sick Alpha?”

            “I don’t condone rape, thinks it makes people weak.” Negan explains as he enters the room. He closes the doors and steps closer to Sherlock. “For the new race of humans, we don’t need weak people or weak traits. Besides, you’re an Omega, not really rape when all your good for is a hole to fuck and a vessel to produce pups.”

            Sherlock was able to turn himself around and stare at Negan. “I have an Alpha already, I don’t need another one. And this is rape because I don’t want it.” He used his strength to force himself to stand, watching as Negan only laughed at him. “Did I get anything wrong when I deduced you back there?” He let a smug smile fall across his face.

            “Nope, you got everything right.” Negan cheerfully spoke. He held his bat up and gave it a spin. “This is Lucille, and she is very important to me. You can see a lot of shit, can’t you?”

            Sherlock refused to answer and turned his head away from the Alpha. He didn’t have time to prepare himself as he felt the punch to the gut. The pain caused him to double over quickly and forced Sherlock to his knees. He felt like he couldn’t catch his breath, so he just glared up at the Alpha. Sherlock could feel anger bubbling beneath the surface as he studied the Alpha that stood over him.

            “Answer me you pathetic little Omega slut. Or I will just do with you what I do to one of my other Omegas.” Negan hissed out. “You’re lucky your kind is rare in this fucking messed up shitty world. You’re lucky that I need you to breed a new generation to restart this world. Otherwise you would be getting to know Lucille here well, and I mean very well.”

            “I am very clever if that’s what you want to know.” Sherlock groaned out. He felt the barb wire of Lucille going under his chin once again and he let a low whimper escape his mouth. Sherlock thought the mad man was actually going to use the bat to hurt him.

            “I’ll remember that for the future.” Negan gently spoke. He bent down and grabbed Sherlock by the arm. He led Sherlock to the bed, and the tossed him on the bed, watching as the slim long body of the Omega squirmed around. He positioned Sherlock so that the Omega was lying on his stomach. “Since you said your heat isn’t due for a weak, I really can’t form a proper bond with you. That doesn’t mean I can’t fuck you until thing, heck I might even have my other two Omega’s join us one of the days leading to your fucking heat. Maybe get all three of you on the same time table. Imagine how lucky an Alpha I would be. Being able to fuck three gorgeous Omega’s while they are in heat, heck properly get the other two useless fuckers pregnant as well. Oh this shit will be fun.” Negan placed Lucille in her corner and quickly stripped before he went to the bed. He got on top of Sherlock and felt the pale body beneath him quacking. The air smelled sweet, reminding Negan of apples as he smelled the apple scent rolling of the Omega. “You scared Sherly? Mr. Know-It-All scared of my big old Alpha cock. Where you from with an accent like that?”

            Sherlock struggled against the cuffs around his wrists, feeling the skin break deeper and the blood ooze out more. He was concentrating more on the pain the cuff than the Alpha that was on him, or the hard cock resting near his hole. “UK.” His voice was clipped, and that earned him a hit to the back of the head.

            “Oh training you is going to be so much fun.” Negan slyly spoke. He began to rub his cock all around Sherlock’s hole. Loving how the Omega was whimpering under him. “You’re Alpha must have had a small ass prick. Your worthless fuck hole still seems so tight.”

            Sherlock shook his head back and forth. He couldn’t think about John, couldn’t bear the thought of knowing that he was either still lying on that road, or worst became food to those dead things. He knew that John wasn't small, in fact John was a little bit bigger than the average Alpha. The difference is John took time to prepare him, make it enjoyable for him. Sherlock would not entertain the idea that John had turned into one of the undead zombies walking around. “He was big.” It was all Sherlock wanted to say about the subject.

            “Well he had to be smaller than me, ‘cuz it seems that I can barely get the fucking head of my dick in your tight hole.” Negan teased out. He enjoyed taunting the Omega beneath him. He slowly began probing at the entrance, listening to Sherlock moan. An idea struck him as he ran his fingers along Sherlock’s bleeding wrists. When his fingers were nicely coated he moved the fingers around the hole, and then forced two fingers in, preparing Sherlock and using the blood as lube. “This might help a little.”

            Sherlock wanted to vomit as he felt his own blood being smeared around his entrance, and actually swallowing the bile back as he felt the fingers enter him. He could not believe that this man would sink so low as to use his own blood as a sort of lube. “Can’t do it on your own?”

            “Trying not to cause you so much pain, but since you want to keep your smart ass mouth going, I changed my mind.” Negan hissed. He forcefully removed his fingers from Sherlock’s hole and lined his cock up once again with the entrance. He snapped his hips forward and forced the head into the hole. He moaned out as he listened to Sherlock whine out beneath him, and he pushed forward more. In three more thrusts, Negan had settled himself nicely into Sherlock, listening to the Omega struggle to breath. “So tell me no Mr. Know-It-All who’s bigger? Me or that little shit of an Alpha who was gutless? I mean what sort of shit faced dick of an Alpha wouldn’t take the first chance they got to bond with you.”

            Sherlock felt the tears that were running down his face and felt the complete fullness in his hole that John had not been able to do and John was big. It was no competition though, in Sherlock’s mind, his rapist, Negan, was bigger and he whined out as he felt Negan slowly start to remove his cock. Sherlock was hoping he would remove it all the way, only to have those thoughts killed right away as he felt Negan snap his hips forward again, burying his cock once again in his hole. “You!” Sherlock cried out as he felt the same pattern again. “You, you sick son of a bitch!” He wanted to sound strong, but felt the tears running down his face and his voice sounded weak and broken. He felt Negan did his fingers into his sides, and Sherlock knew that there was going to be bruising there in the morning.

            “Knew I was.” Negan laughed out. He continued his assault on Sherlock’s tight hole, and knew he wouldn’t last long. After all he had just been sucked off by one of his other Omega. “I can usually last a long time, but this is just a quick fuck. Just so you and my dick can get to know one another better.” A few more thrusts and he felt his dick start to twitch. He bent down and licked the area where the scent glandes were. “Going to bite you right here, and when you go into heat, going to bite here again to make the bond official.”

            Sherlock knew the man was close and whimpered out as he felt the cock in him start to release. He was glad that he wasn’t in heat and the chance of a pregnancy was very low, but within a week, Sherlock knew all that could change. “Bastard!” Sherlock cried out as he felt the Alpha’s teeth breaking the skin on his neck, digging into him, starting the process of a bond. The pain was made worse as the knot formed, locking the two of them together. Sherlock felt as though his head was swimming as he listened to Negan mumble ‘mine, all mine,’ into neck and Sherlock could feel his heart racing and was panting. He didn’t understand how the Alpha could say this wasn’t rape, when it was something that Sherlock didn’t want. Sherlock lost track of time and feeling in his body. He tried to make his mind go somewhere else to avoid the touches of Negan’s hands exploring his body, but he did not want to go into his mind palace. Images of Mycroft as a zombie haunted the palace, and he feared he would imagine John like that. Finally, Sherlock felt the knot recede and Negan slowly slip out with a wet pop. He felt the bed move a little bit, but he didn’t want to open his eyes, didn’t want to see the Alpha that had rapped him cover in sweat. His eyes shot opened as he felt fingers reenter him, putting in some cum that had escaped. Sherlock yelped when the fingers were removed and felt another object being forced in. He could tell it was an anal plug.

            “Don’t want my seed escaping from you Mr. Know-It-All.” Negan mocked out. He twisted and turned the plug until it was fully in Sherlock’s hole. “There we go. Time to meet the others. I’ll just introduce you to the other two Omega’s I have. You can meet my wives tomorrow or whenever I feel like it.” He pulled Sherlock off the bed and forced him to stand. “That better stay in until I remove it.” Negan quickly found his pants and pulled them before making his way back to Sherlock.

            Sherlock whimpered out as he felt the plug moving, hating how cruel the Alpha could be. He was still panting hard as Negan forced him out the doors and forced him to take a left. Sherlock tried to map out all the different ways that one could take, but all the doors made sure that he could never be sure, at least for a week, which one lead to freedom. The journey was short as Sherlock felt Negan tugging his arm backwards, not only causing Sherlock to yelp out in pain, but also fall against Negan.

            “What’s the matter Mr. Know-It-All? You nervous to meet my other bond mates?” Negan sarcastically asked. “Don’t worry precious they won’t bite.” Negan used the key that he produced and unlocked the door. He threw Sherlock in, unceremoniously unto his knees. “Daryl. Dean. This is Sherlock. My new bond mate. Make him feel at fucking home.” Negan slammed the door close, making sure that it locked with an audible click.

            Sherlock awkwardly readjusted himself and forced his eyes to see through the dim light, he saw that the only light was provided by the moonlight, two sets of eyes staring at him. One set was blue and the other set was green, and he smelled the air and could tell that they were Omega’s as well. Sherlock dropped his head as he let the reality of the hopelessness sink in.    


End file.
